


Those Were the Days

by Taronthejellybean



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, No Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Summary: 他们一起长大，然后在某一个夏日陷入爱情
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 26





	Those Were the Days

Those were the days. （好日子）

teen 1983.

Kuriyakin躺在黑暗里，想着他这个年纪的男孩能想到的所有重大命题，生存于死亡，烈日之于幻想，金枪鱼之于明天的早餐。从没拉上窗帘的窗外蔓延至房间里的黑夜和被子温暖地包围着他，Kuriyakin看着天花板的某几个角落被来路不明的微光点亮，心中想着某个即将开展的计划-----Napoleon不是胆小鬼，他如果说他会来，那他就会来，他总搞些没边际的东西，可他从没爽过约。Illya翻了个身，背对着窗户。如果他再不来，他想，明天我就去上学。

他看着门缝透过的一点光，知道妈妈还没睡。他猜测她还在找报纸上的兼职广告，戴着他们从俄国带来的那副眼镜，坐在二手店买来的沙发里找她的第四份兼职好让她的Illusha上得起任何一所美国的大学。妈妈，他记得他曾严肃地告诉过她，我可以不上大学。而她以更严肃的态度宣布她的愿望绝不是这样。

就在他快要睡着时有人在敲他的窗。Illya飞快地坐了起来，看到Napoleon正踩在他家遮雨棚上，两只手小心翼翼地扒着他的窗框。他赶忙爬过去打开窗子。 “你怎么上来的？”

“别问，peril，这玩意可不结实-----嘘，嘘，等我下去以后你再下来。”Napoleon挤眉弄眼地回答他。

Illya于是目瞪口呆地看着美国男孩小心翼翼地扶着他家的窗户，把遮雨棚踩得嘎吱响，然后-----他像只猫一样掉了下去。 “cowboy?” 他压低了嗓子叫了一声。底下有人敲排水管回应他，于是Illya也爬出窗外，遮雨棚被他踩得发出一声不堪重负的脆响，Illya连忙关上了窗。 “peril, 夜色不等人呀！”Napoleon在底下压着声音叫唤。

“你最好闭嘴，cowboy。因为我比你高。”他恼羞成怒，手脚并用爬到遮雨棚边缘，Napoleon 不知从哪里搞来一辆拖着床垫的车正在楼下等他。福特嘉年华车的尾灯照亮了那张床垫，Illya能看清上面有可疑的黄色污渍。于是他闭了眼，放任自己自由落体摔在了那张垫子上。

“哇哦，超级落地姿势。“Npoleon幸灾乐祸地评价。

Illya阴郁地瞪了他一眼。 “我回来的时候还要爬那个篷子。” 他泄气地说，又瞪了那个遮雨棚一眼。

“你们到底来不来？”第三个声音不耐烦地加入，Illya诧异地看过去。“Gaby?” 他用眼神咨询Napoleon。“不然你以为我哪来的车？“后者耸耸肩，嚼着口香糖往车上爬。

“你的衣服好可爱，Illya。“Gaby从后视镜里看他，Illya也低头看了看自己的衣服。 “闪电侠毛衣。”他解释。

“你穿得就像生怕今晚别人看不出你是个初中生。”Napoleon插嘴。

“我没有那么多花哨衣服。”

“他很可爱，Solo，而你，现在表现得倒很讨厌。“Gaby为他声辩，可这没让Illya感觉好太多。 “我出门的时候妈妈还没睡觉。”他在后座安静地说。

“她在干什么？”Solo促狭地问，Illya能感觉到他的思想在往不该去的地方一路狂飙。“我不知道，”他盯住那个闪电侠标志，想象她推开房门，发现自己不在房间里的样子。“可能在找第四份兼职。”

车厢里突然安静了下来，Illya则发现他痛恨这种沉默，这种怜悯的，带着美国中产阶级气氛的沉默------他不无恶意地想着，随后被自己的这种恶意吓了一跳。Gaby是德国人，他努力地想着他在莫斯科上学时政治课上的幻灯片，她应当来自东德。她差点就是他的姐妹了。

“我爱你的妈妈，” Gaby坐在驾驶座上说，“她好强。”

Illya感到他的愤怒突然平息了。 “是的，” 他低声但坚定地说， “她很坚强。”

而在后视镜中，他看到Solo蓝色的眼睛在自以为隐秘地，忧虑地看着他。

这种忧伤的沉默没有持续太久。Napoleon兴致勃勃给他们描述的那家夜店就在前方，红蓝色的灯管可着劲直闪，Illya简直被闪得眼睛发疼。 “Sanders说这里超劲。” Solo兴致勃勃地用着时髦坏词。 “他说来这里的妞比波提切利的维纳斯还劲，虽然我打赌他一定花了好久才记住那么一个画家的名字，就因为他画了一个裸女。“

“这里的‘妞’，随便一个都比你至少老十倍。“Gaby嚼着口香糖提醒他，他们俩已经嚼了一路口香糖，因为Solo坚信这会让他接吻时的口气变好。

“你那么说是因为你嫉妒，Gaby。你嫉妒她们都到了法定驾车年龄。“

“迟早的事。” Gaby懒得感到被冒犯。

Illya则一直看着车窗外。那些女人巨大的彩色波浪头多少有点吓到了他，灯光太亮了，而那里面的音乐无疑意在把人震聋。可他还不想回家，这个晚上到现在为止发生的一切都让他烦躁不堪，他需要一点凉风，一点新鲜空气和凉风，还有一点故乡的慰藉。

他拽了拽Solo黑红色的卫衣帽子。“帮我带一点伏特加。”

“天啦，Peril------你难道不去自己拿？在我们费了那么大劲把你搞到这里之后？” 穿着范海伦帽衫的男孩一惊一乍地大叫，好像Illya刚刚做了一件最匪夷所思的事情。

“我要去外面逛逛。”Illya说。“那里太吵了。”

“好吧，只要你乐意。”Solo做了个鬼脸，拉着Gaby钻进那一大堆闪闪发光的人里。他没说答应帮Illya带酒。那我只好相信他能记得了。Illya目送着他们消失，带上帽衫的帽子，转身向镇外走去。

走上一段上坡路的时候他看了看表，已经十一点了。两边的房屋大多都暗着，仅有几扇有灯光的窗户拉着窗帘，光线从后面模模糊糊地穿透过来，云雾一样消失在路灯没照亮的那一小半黑暗的街上。凉风吹着他的脸，带着还没完全退去的夏日味道。Illya走了一会，突然感到泄气，他胸膛中蜷缩的孤独在宁静的夜色中伸开了爪牙开始膨胀。他想念莫斯科，这个季节他的故乡早就开始落雪，在即将到来的深冬的日子里克里姆林宫将变成一座无坚不摧的黑色堡垒站在漫天大雪中。他想念那个，他曾经住的灰扑扑的集体公寓楼，每天从人民联合手套厂下班回家的母亲。他的精神落在这片超级英雄的自由土壤上只感到一片空旷。他想象柳沙耶娃会怎么向其他同学描述他的离去，

“Illya Kuriyakin是莫斯科的弃儿。”

Solo发现Illya的时候被他结结实实地吓了一跳。

他站在路灯下，金色的头发上有一圈光晕，拳头在滴血。血积在路面上的颜色比起他的红色闪电侠毛衣来简直暗得怕人。

“Peril？”Solo试探性地叫了一声。

Illya的左脚挪了一下，脸往Napoleon的方向动了动。Solo于是立刻把这当成准许通行的信号。他冲Illya扬了扬手里的瓶子。 “特别给你的，” 他夸耀，“真正俄罗斯进口。”

Illya终于抬起头看了他一眼。

“你需不需要先缝个针？”Solo提议。

“不需要，我猜。”Illya举起那个受伤的拳头，放在光下打量，伤口周围的血块已经凝固了，只剩中心还在渗血。

“擦伤？”

“我摔倒了。”Illya干巴巴地说。

Solo装出恍然大悟的样子。 “噢。你想去喝酒吗？”

“我不想去那个夜店。”

“而我恰好知道一个好地方。”他在Illya来得及闪开之前捉住了他的手。

“你跑得好快。”Solo气喘吁吁地瘫在他身边抱怨。“你甚至都不知道我们要去哪。”

Illya打开了那瓶酒。 “你来一点吗？”

“当然，” Solo伸手去抢，“收取劳务费。”他大大灌了一口，紧接着就被辣得喷出了一半。他咳嗽着把瓶子递回去，Illya被他眼眶通红涕泪横飞的样子乐得要掉下墙头。

“我就该想到你们靠它取暖。”

“在莫斯科，我们有暖炉。”

“是吗？”Solo兴致勃勃地说，他被呛出来的眼泪还没干透，从他们头顶七叶树的枝干中穿透的微弱光线足够让Illya看清他通红的脸。“再告诉我多一点。我一直对俄国很有兴趣。”

Illya看了看他湿漉漉的眼睛， “你真烂，cowboy。” 他耻笑他，然后整理了一下思绪，尝试将有关莫斯科的一部分事情告诉Napoleon。

“你一般在那个广场上干什么?”

“我的学校会把少先队员带到那里，向列宁同志献花。“ 第三次被提问后Illya皱起了脸，狐疑地盯着笑得醉醺醺的Napoleon。“我怀疑你根本不是对俄罗斯感兴趣。”

“也不是共产主义。”Solo一本正经地打趣。

“这个笑话很烂，cowboy。”

“对不起。”Solo迅速正襟危坐。“向达瓦里希列宁道歉。”

Illya为他的俄语发音扭歪了脸。

“我只是更好奇在俄罗斯的时候你是什么样子，因为你看，现在喜欢闪电侠一般不是什么男孩潮流。所以我猜想你在那或许更快活，因为你们那没有巴里艾伦。在莫斯科，我是说。”

“我根本听不懂你在说什么。你只喝了一口就醉了，cowboy。你真差劲。”Illya盯着自己的膝盖说。

“是---------啊。” Solo模模糊糊地嘟噜，然后他挪了挪屁股，让上半身离Illya近一点，一个明亮的微笑突然在他脸上绽开。 “再告诉我一件事。”

Illya感到伏特加在他的口腔中停留了太久，热辣辣地刺痛了他的舌尖。因此他不得不发出一声响亮的吞咽声把液体咽下去。他盯了Napoleon一会，后者以一种带着无尽耐心意味的微笑等待着他。Illya移开视线，往自己脚下看去，矮墙下低矮的教堂墓园树篱黑漆漆地凑在一起，像一群地精。他心虚地碰了碰鞋尖。 “我妈希望我上大学。”

Solo眨了眨眼。 “所以她在找第四份兼职。”

“我告诉过她我可以不上。”

“嗯哼？”

“那个时候我的口音比现在还要糟。”

“我绝对想象的出。“ Solo靠在树干上笑成一团，Illya恼羞成怒地推了他一把，差点把Solo从墙头推翻过去。

“还有呢？”

Illya沉默了一会，低头去看自己的手。 “我的手好痛。”

“它已经不流血了。”Solo向他爬过来，抓起他的手端详。“我不知道你为什么要弄伤它，可它已经不流血了。”他们同时往后看了一眼，一辆鸣笛闪灯的警车正向他们开过来，有人正在喊他们的名字。Illya眼疾手快地把手里的酒瓶扔进灌木丛，然后拉着Solo跳了下去，站在马路到围墙的尽头等着警车开到他们跟前。

“不流血就很不错。”

黑暗中Illya能感觉到Solo汗津津的、紧紧拉住他的手。

“我妈禁我的足了。”Solo在电话那头愤愤地说。

“哈哈。”Illya忙着奋笔疾书，干巴巴地冲他笑了一声。“真想知道是谁的主意害我们一起被禁足。现在我没法在学校准备考试了。”

“考试。”Solo也干巴巴地重复。“哦草。”

“哈哈。“

“那我们寒假再见好了。”Solo显然在那一头委屈地瘪嘴。Illya在这头夹着电话翻了个白眼。

“寒假再见。”他说，然后挂断了电话。

2.

高二那年Illya身高涨势飞快，仅仅开学头两个月他就长了快有三厘米，到第六个月，Illya的身高突破了七英尺。

“你像是中了 ‘拔地而起‘ 咒。”走在他旁边的时候Solo感叹。

“《哈利波特》里根本没有这么一个咒。”Illya没好气地说。

“我差不多有六尺半，”Solo无视掉Illya的恶言恶语接着大声抒情，“可在你旁边我变得好矮。”

“还有你穿衬衫的时候肥得像个口袋。”

Solo弯腰把书包放在地上，“你只是，“ 他手一撑翻过了Teller家院子的篱笆，“嫉妒我比你壮。”他风度翩翩、十分坦荡地说，同时向Illya伸出了绅士的友谊之手。Illya冲着那只手翻了个白眼，自己跳了过去。

“Gaby！”他们一左一右缩在墙角轮番敲打那扇落地窗。“为什么我们要这样？”Illya压着声音愤怒地问。

“我不知道，”Solo也压低了声音回答，“但我觉得我们就像两个特工。”

Illya的白眼翻得自己眼睛疼。

“先生们，” Gaby的声音突然响起在他们之间。他们同时向上看去，她把窗帘拉开了四分之一，正端着一杯马缇尼站在窗户后看着他们。”你们在玩特工扮演游戏吗？“

她的表情尖刻而玩味，嘴里大概正嚼着一颗橄榄。

“真伤人，”Solo爬起来以后说道。“你的表情就像再说‘你们真丢人’。”

“哇哦，你什么时候考取了读心证书？”东德女孩虚伪地隔着玻璃感兴趣道。

“从娘胎里开始。”

“油嘴滑舌。”而Illya在一旁嗤之以鼻。

“说正事-----再告诉我一遍，给你们家修理草坪你爸能给我们多少钱？”

Gaby靠在玻璃上翻了个白眼。“五十美金友情价，如果你们干得好的话。“

“手到擒来。“Napoleon自信地说道，他自信起来的时候就像个傻瓜，可是魅力无比。Illya看着他，知道Napoleon Solo有全世界的理由自信。青春期的Napoleon脸上出奇地干净，占领同年级男生臭脸的青春痘在他脸上没有丝毫立足之地。他逐渐开始发育，男人的身形尚且被包裹在男孩尽力锻炼的漂亮肢体下，而阿多尼斯式的少年貌美丝毫没有因为十五岁的离去而消失。他唇色鲜红，牙齿洁白，眼睛是天真的婴儿蓝色而带着闪光的狡黠。他拥有敏锐的知觉和与他的狡黠相匹配的聪明大脑，他最擅长的学科是艺术和文学，可在数学和地理考试中拿个A对他来说也不大费事（“复习牺牲了我一整晚的画画时间!”）。唯一的看似缺点是他正处于变声期的沙哑嗓子，可当Illya看着他露出那副胸有成竹的样子时，一件他绝对不会说的事是他感到他被那种傲慢的姿态深深吸引了。

“什么叫‘干得好‘？“Illya出声询问，为了打断他那不合时宜的感觉。

“哦，”Gaby发出了一声类似于女孩儿被可爱东西融化时的声音。“当然是我来评判，Illya。毕竟我爸爸直到下个星期前都不会回家。现在，如果你们想开始工作了的话，除草机在车库里。“

“你是个狡猾的女巫。”Solo边嘟噜着边往车库走去。“是不是，Peril？她可真是个女巫。“

“啊哈。“Illya说。“我可不想惹她-----但你打算要这五十块做什么？”

“事实上是一百块。”Solo突然转过身来飞快地说，同时眨着眼睛，Illya心里一颤。因为这通常意味着Napoleon Solo又有了什么新主意。“你的也要算一份。”

“我看我们先通过Gaby再说。” Illya推着除草机说，低着头，眼神似乎飘向了别的地方。

“我们什么时候可以拿钱？”Napoleon烦躁不安的说，逼视着Gaby审视的目光。

“你们只能拿六十块。一人三十。”她则挑剔地还击。

“-----你在挑刺！”

“而你则一直在抱怨我家的院子里有多少加拿大黄花！”

“你在开玩笑吗？那东西有毒，而且除掉了以后还会再生出许许多多！”Solo失控地大喊大叫。Illya于是开始意识到他是真的生气了。不管他要那一百块干什么，那一定是一个对他来说很重要的Solo计划-----Illya把所有他的主意都悄悄称为Solo计划，以至于在很多年后他依然习惯于把所有不靠谱的想法统称为“Solo计划”。

“他是对的，Gaby。加拿大黄花有毒。”Illya试着打圆场，可惜他实在不擅长这个。

“六十块。”她执拗地瞪着Napoleon，而后者看起来就像受到了天大的侮辱。“该死。”他狠狠地说，“我就不该把我人生中宝贵的一个半小时浪费在一座黄花乐园里。”

然后他转身跑过修剪整齐的草坪，翻过栅栏，拎起书包跑上马路。

“我从没见过他那么生气。” Illya诚实地说，Solo的反应确实吓到了他。

“我也没有。我只知道这几个月来他一直在到处打工-----一开始我只是想打探一下他到底在干嘛，然后他就开始催问我什么时候可以给他钱。我没打算只给你们六十块，Illya，你们干得真的挺好。”她把两张五十美元纸币交到Illya手里，“帮我给他道个歉。”她抱歉地说，可Illya觉得她的声音听起来若有所思。“不管他在做什么，Illya，我都觉得那多少和你有点关系。”

Napoleon站在某家商店的街角抽烟，路灯照在他漆黑的发顶映出一圈光晕。Illya走过去把两张纸币交到他手里。

“你要知道，Gaby只是想和你犟嘴。”Illya学着他的姿势往后靠在墙上，两手抱胸，“你们从来就这样。”

Napoleon用那只夹着烟的右手搓了搓鼻子。在Illya眼里，这是他为自己的行为感到局促的证明。他伸手揽住Solo的肩大力晃了晃他，晃下一大截烟灰。“她没生气。”

“我知道-----但你知道吗Peril，我估摸今天你找到我的情景就和十岁的那个暑假我在卢兹马大道找到你一样。”他突兀地抬起头说到，Illya能从那双蓝眼睛里清晰地看到路灯灯泡的倒影。在Solo看不见的那一侧，他的手指一抽。

“是啊，我都快不记得了。”他咕哝道。

“只不过我没在流血。”

“啊哈。“心不在焉地哼哼，好像他真忘了他们在无花果树下抱成一团的时候彼此嘴里的酒气有多热，刺眼的警车车灯和警笛声一并大张旗鼓地呼啸着，Napoleon的醉话像蒸汽一样烫着他的皮肤。

“你不想知道我要这一百美元干什么吗？“Napoleon突然话头一转。正中靶心，Illya毫不意外地想，Solo又猜中了他的想法。

“那么？“他转向Solo，两手抱臂好整以暇地问。

“我在盘算着买一辆车。我想去海边，Illya，和你一起去。”

“我看过海，事实上我从波罗的海边来。我还看过黑海，贝加尔湖，叶尼塞河和伏尔加河。”

“我也看过！”Solo突然大声而激烈地抗辩，“去年夏天我还在夏威夷冲了浪。”

“啊偶-----那真不走运，我不会冲浪。”

Illya的故作冷淡显然真正伤害到了Solo。当他抬起头去研究那突如其来的安静是怎么回事时他看见了一个缩在墙角的Solo，他看起来震惊又难过，嘴角抿成了愤怒的直线。他整个人都散发出一股深受冒犯的信号，仿佛Illya对他主意的冷淡是一种令人震惊的罪恶。

“你不能每一次都来要求我配合你的**傻逼主意**！”他失控地冲那个受到冒犯的Napoleon Solo尖叫，但他的体格和声音让那听起来像是凶兽在咆哮。“我有妈妈！她一个人打四分工就为了能让我上大学！我也有兼职-----Napoleon，我没法永远陪你胡闹，我不是资本家的儿子，也不是幸福家庭里能随意撒泼的小狗。”

而Napoleon表现得几乎和他一样受伤。Illya能看出他的愤怒转变成了某种难过，这很神奇，因为Illya Kuriyakin对于情感就像所有典型俄国男人一样迟钝，而Napoleon Solo在这方面则惊人的油滑，善于掩盖他所有不够有风度的情绪。

可他就是对他的那一点点“很没风度”的情绪敏感极了。

“随意撒泼的-----小狗，嗯？那或许我们今晚只好不欢而散了，Peril.”他冷淡地说，眨了眨眼，抽出那张五十块递还给Illya。“明天见，或许吧。”他耸耸了肩说，然后转身走了。

那以后的两周时间里他们都没在一起。Solo顺顺利利地成为了某个兄弟会的编外成员，整天和两三个不同的女孩出现在学校里任何一个随机的角落；而Illya除了放学路上和Gaby顺路一起走以外就是一个人待着。

“情况不妙啊。”有天放学后她走在他身边时说，那时Illya正在想事情，对她的话半心半意。“什么？”

“你和Solo，看来进展不太顺利。”

“他古怪地看了她一眼，”什么进展？“

“我以为他正在追你。”看到Illya像吃了苍蝇一样的脸以后女孩撇了撇嘴，“我错了吗？”

“错得离谱。”Illya僵硬地回答。

他想不出Gaby怎么会得出这样的结论, 这个想法令他不安。“同性恋在我的国家是被禁止的-----在你的国家应该也一样，Gaby。”

“‘我的国家’?’” 她难以置信地大叫起来，“Illya，我从没想过你是这么一个陈腐的人。你的国家我的国家，Illya，这些东西难道还能成为束缚你的理由吗？在你在这个国家生活了十年以后？Illya，国家应该禁止的各种东西中爱是绝对不应该被包括在内的，我以为你至少能够认同美国人种种自由言论中的这一点。Kuriyakin同志。”

她看起来对他大失所望。

“我是苏联人。”可他固执地说，装作没看见她的责难。“这一点永远不会变。”

“他有时候是很让人失望。”Gaby在电话那一头说。

“我知道。但车我还是买了，反正总有一天能用得上。”Solo从桌旁站起来在屋内溜达，“明天介意来帮我看看吗？我觉得她的发动机有点不对劲。”

“免费汽修工，哈？”

他转到了厨房，在流理台上发现了一把罐头刀，于是他坐了下来开始摆弄那玩意。“不，只是我最近攒下来的钱都花光了，去不起修理厂。”

“好吧。”女孩闷闷地说。“别难过，总之。也别再爱上苏联人了。”

“东德人呢？”

“想都不要想。”

电话被狠狠地挂断了。

3.

Illya绕着Solo家的房子转了两圈， 一边抬头望着他们家屋顶。Solo常待的那个阁楼窗户上窗帘是拉着的，看不出他在不在家。

Solo表现出的受伤已经让Illya不安，可他拒绝承认自己的愧疚,直到Gaby的失望彻底吓到了他。

Illya Kuriyakin遗传着原产西伯利亚的沉闷气氛，他身后的那个红色大国在他的身体里留下了一道紧绷的弦，难以磨灭的某种苦难印记。在这片插着自由旗帜的荒谬土地上他仍然受着看不见的铁幕的包围，与一切行为格格不入。Napoleon Solo和Gaby Teller是唯二两个设法和他的孤独围墙与隐藏的政治偏见共存的人。他们拥抱了九岁的Kuriyakin，在他刚在镇子上落脚的那些茫然而愤怒的悲痛时刻，他尝到背叛和被背叛的滋味的那些时刻。用打趣和尖叫，糟糕的恶作剧计划，一些基于文化差异上友善的好奇和无花果树下弥漫着酒气的黑影，他们设法包容了这个浑身尖刺的苏联遗孤。

一切本来进展顺利。

Illya在Solo家白色的门廊下停住，踌躇了一阵，然后伸出手叩了三下。他蹑手蹑脚地把耳朵附到门上去听，仿佛听到了似有似无的悉簌声；大约是心理作用。他想，决定转身离去。

一声门锁的咔哒声从他身后传来。Illya心虚地跳了一步，鼓起勇气回头，迎上了门里钻出的那颗乱糟糟的脑袋。

“嗨！”他迟疑地说。这是第一次由他来负责打断沉默。他对这种事并不在行。

“什么？”Napoleon沉着脸。

“我可以-----我是说，你还需不需要那五十美元？”

真糟糕。他偷偷地想，这个话题只是在继续惹他生气。

可Solo没有生气。他的神情甚至明亮起来。“我可——以要。”他聪明地讲，恢复了那种抑扬顿挫的语调。“但你没有时间陪我胡闹。”

“我可以有。”Illya急急忙忙地说。

Napoleon露出了胜利的微笑。

4.

Illya坐在二手轿车里，从前挡风玻璃里往外看。他感到由衷的新奇。自七岁以后他就再没坐过轿车，而现在他正坐着一辆几乎可以算是他自己的车——一半算是他的，一小半。Napoleon后来又找了一份短工，总算靠他自己攒齐了买车钱。而Illya的那五十美金，后来他又自己添上二十，为他们凑够了旅费。所以这旅行要算他的一半。

“你什么时候学会的开车？”Illya收回投向窗外的视线，狐疑地瞄着开车的Solo。

“用我爸的车偷偷学的。”后者坦荡地说，“——这又不违法，我够龄了。”

Illya撇撇嘴，斜靠在车窗上。“反正你总是这样。”

开着车的男孩得意地笑出了虎牙，几缕黑色的卷发柔软地垂在他的额前。他飞快地偏过头瞥了Illya一眼，看出歪在一边的Illya实际上正觑着眼偷看自己，那得意的笑容又加深了几分。他腾出一只手去抓Illya的裤裆，被拆穿的苏联人慌慌张张地用双手箍住伸过来的胳膊往回推，“开你的车！”他恼羞成怒地教训道，彻底歪到了一边，背向着Napoleon。

他的耳朵红了。美国人满意地想，放任自己的心在骚动的喜悦中向全世界膨胀，把车在宽阔明亮的海边公路上开得要飞起来。

Napoleon找到了一家海滨汽车旅馆。

“这地方的存在真是奇迹。”他们拿着钥匙向房间走去时Napoleon感叹道。“我还以为今晚我们得睡车里了呢。”

他们的旅费有限得可怜，只要得起一间单人房，晚饭就用Illya从家里带来的**坚果列巴**凑合着。

“你们从哪搞来的这东西？”他从书包里拿出面包时，美国人Napoleon急切地表达了无限的震惊。“我确定我们的超市不卖这个。”

“我妈会做，只是我们没法做那么大的那种。”

“噢，我确定你们做不了更大的。”他了然地盯着漆黑的面包。“不然这玩意一定会变得整个车都装不下。”

旅馆二十美元一晚，四壁发黄的房间里包含一张单人床，一个只能淋浴的浴室，一张仿佛积攒了一个世纪的病毒的地毯和一把木头椅子。他们谁也没去管那把椅子，两人面对面坐在沾着神秘污渍的地板上啃掰开的干面包。“真有趣！”Napoleon喜笑颜开地说，而Illya难得的没有反驳他。“明天我们干什么？”

Solo咬了口面包，努力地试图用口水把它泡软。“唔。”他发出一声含混的声音。“你有什么计划？”

“没有。”

“好极了。”Solo耸了耸肩，“我也没有。”

他们同时笑了起来。

“我感到，”他说道，快乐地把头靠在床边，“我的一辈子是为了等这一天。”。

“你才18岁，老头子。“

“是啊。“美国人喝醉酒似的哼哼，突然他把头转向Illya，眼光灼灼，窗外逐渐暗下去的天光在他眼里落出一个光点，明亮得让Illya心里一动。他赶紧避开了Solo的眼神。

“日子好长啊！”

临睡前Solo试图劝说Illya和他一起洗澡，被苏联人一口拒绝了。后来他又被叫进浴室去修据说出不了水的水龙头，同时避免把全裸的Napoleon尽收眼底。

“有一团纸在水管里面。”Illya下了结论，同时怀疑地看着他。

“啊哈!”Napoloen恍然大悟地说。

他们都只带了T恤衫充作睡衣，而作为男子汉的一项约定俗成的传统，谁都没有带睡裤。狭窄的单人床不允许任何一丁点私人空间，两个六英尺的男人只好大腿贴在一起。背后传来的热度和肌肤的滑腻触感烧得Illya睡不着。“你是不是做脱毛？”他恼怒地发出质问。

“难道你的大腿背还有毛？”Solo反问，听声音他几乎快要睡了，呜呜噜噜的睡意在他的鼻音中冒泡。

Illya不说话了。他面朝着窗户，看着深紫色的天空从海的尽头来，向着他的头顶延伸，然后消失在白色的天花板后。不隔音的玻璃泄露了几句海浪秘密的低语。他闭上眼睛，想着他童年去过的海边，冷风吹着，贝加尔湖结了冰的湖面。当他的思绪落在车窗外闪着光的海面上时，他睡着了。

第二天早上他们就退了旅馆，决定晚上在车里过夜。漫长的白天被他们消磨在海滩上，在空着的海滩别墅间相连的栈道上咚咚奔跑，在沙滩上闭着眼睛摔跤，赤着脚在高速公路上往回行走，试图发现一家他们消费的起的快餐店。这个时候不是假期，宽阔的度假区公路上只有两个逃学出来的疯孩子在空荡荡的天地间肆无忌惮地奔跑，海风灌满了他们身上对方的不合身的T恤。“他们一定找我们找疯了！”Solo回过头来，冲着Illya大声笑。

“而Gaby什么也不会说！”Illya也笑。

他的一生中从没有那么自由的时刻。他感到自己破碎，透亮，像沙子中的碎玻璃，空气毫无阻拦地穿过了他的身体，把他的灵魂徐徐升起，像一张充满了的帆。他的年华，迄今为止以数百种方式度过的时光乃至他正在拔节抽长的年轻的身体，他金色的头发和汗毛，一切都是那么轻盈，仿佛一次性用品，用完即抛，在他疾跑过去的身影中轻易地消解了。他的一条裤子被脱下来埋在了沙里，当他们从沙滩上站起来的时候谁都没有想起那条裤子。他们抛弃了一切，飞快地在沙上踩出脚印，冲进一家店里买了一大桶炸鸡，Napoleon边啃着炸鸡边向他连声大叫我爱你。他几乎是立刻应允了，用一双油渍的手和嘴唇去寻找他的另一半亲密无间的灵魂，他们抛开了快餐店售货员，一桌子鸡骨头，跑出去一头冲进海里把油污洗了个干干净净。天地广阔，岁月漫长，普希金诗歌中沉重的隐喻随着海水漂向任何一个方向，只留那些看似欢乐的词句变回了他们本来的意义。孤独和过去以及将来的所有苦难在欢乐的此刻，在两个相拥而滚烫的崭新的自由魂灵间比一粒沙子更不值一提。

在星星自天幕深处倾斜的晚上，他们升起所有车窗以躲避海风。车的后座比单人床还狭小，他们不得不紧紧拥抱在一起以免坠落。Napoleon非要把下巴枕在Illya的头顶，他将他的脑袋贴在胸口，Illya闭着眼睛，呼吸那稀薄但温暖的空气。

“Что в имени тебе моем? （我的名字对你有什么意义？）”他在Illya的头顶静悄悄地问。

“好糟的发音。”

“噢，别说谎，Peril.”Napoleon低下头来，把鼻尖埋进金色的发丝。他嘴唇的震动靠着Illya的额头。

“不如说，”他抬起头，以自己的嘴唇取代了额头迎接那震动，“ ‘在大地上我们只过一生。’ ”

当他们回到镇上时，面对疯狂的家人他们满怀宽容。Napoleon顺从地躺在自己的阁楼，而Illya按照命令锁上了窗。他仍然对他的母亲满怀敬爱，可一种全新的感觉取代了一切侵占了他的身体。当他躺在床上的时候Illya感到如此满足，头一次他感到他彻底远离了那些寒冷彻骨的孤独。他翻了个身，让阳光照到另一边的身体。我不再是独自一人。他坐了起来，宁静地对着自己朗诵诗歌。

禁足进入第二周尾声时Gaby来看他。她罕见地带了一个包，用来装一本书。瞥见那本书的封皮使Illya的心在他的胸腔中疾驰起来。

“我只是来给你送这本书。”她无奈又好笑地说，“你们两个疯子。”

“没错。”Illya回答，眼睛只是看着手里的书。

5.

这个冬天的雪大得非同寻常。

圣诞夜，Illya的母亲却没有做晚饭。她在沙发上坐得笔直，好像这种在背后插了根钢筋的姿势才能支撑住她过于沉重的身体。电视的型号很老，受暴风雪影响信号变得更差，但挡不住主播声音中的得意洋洋。美国人又赢了一场战争，而Illya Kuryakin和他的母亲再一次成为了永无归路的流民。

Illya围上围巾，逃跑一样地离开了家。他关门时发出的沉重响声仍然没有惊醒他痛苦的母亲。

雪到了他的膝盖。过去他更矮小时莫斯科的积雪能几乎将他淹没，可俄罗斯的孩子天生就知道如何在风雪里奔跑。

今夜的风雪抽打着他裸露在外的半张脸，逼迫着他回忆起他身上埋藏的俄罗斯的梦境。在白茫茫的街道上他如何踉踉跄跄地奔跑，试图逃避身后对他和他贪污腐败的党的背叛者父亲、他骄奢淫糜罔顾人民生活的母亲的指控。避人耳目地回到寒冷的集体公寓里，等着他的只有饥饿的睡眠和母亲苍白的脸。她从得知父亲被发往西伯利亚的那一晚后就再也没有哭，还时常蹲下来，凝视着他的眼睛对他说：“Illusha，妈妈作为一名党员的妻子，比世界上任何人都坚强。”后来在一位悄悄同情他们的同志的帮助下，他们逃往了美国。Illya永远也不知道他的妈妈用什么交换来了他。他拼命睁开眼，看见满街的彩灯挂在人家屋门前，窗户上的冬青花环货真价实，并非廉价的染色塑料片。他回头看了看，家已经看不见了。没有人在背后追着用石头砸他或者把拇指藏在食指与中指间羞辱他，再也不会有了。他麻木地想。他受的所有苦都和过去的光荣一样没有意义，意义随着那扭曲的故乡消失了，坍塌在了历史里。

连同他的尘埃一样的父亲，他的尘埃一样的母亲和他自己，红色的镰刀符号从此成了大卫之星般的象征。

他转过头来，继续麻木地向前走。他不知道还有哪里可去，他停住了脚步，感到无谓和疲倦。椅子上盖着厚厚的雪，Illya懒得去坐，只好在路灯下站着。比十岁那年他多了麻木，母亲感受到的创痛必然比他更深更重，可他同样是天生的俄国人。他的灵魂挂着霜，形状忧郁，乡愁是它的一部分。

然后他感到有人在扯他的围巾。他回过头看见了撑着膝盖气喘吁吁的Gaby和紧随其后的Napoleon，他们吐着温热的白气，嘴唇一张一合在对他说着什么。

什么？他感到茫然，他们的声音在风雪中死去一般消失在开合的嘴唇里，然后Illya注意到了Solo的蓝手套。他感到冷，于是牵起了Solo的手将它们盖在自己的耳朵上。

声音彻底消失了。

6.

日子在那之后令人失望地，然而意料之中地继续。Illya的母亲在第二天仍然在餐桌上留下了俄文纸条和早餐，穿戴整齐地出去工作，而Illya照常为了GPA在学校里乖乖当好学生。他们的选课几乎没有重合，只能趁着午饭时间躲起来在学校的角落里接吻，再有就是接着小组学习的由头在彼此的房间里脱光衣服抱在一起，抱着婴儿般的好奇摆弄彼此的身体。为此他们俩额外做了不少他们自己整个小组的作业。

后来他们分别考上了不同的大学。Illya去了纽约大学攻读航天工程，Solo则去了加州伯克利学习文学，两年以后去了法国学习油画，同时周游欧洲兼职报刊艺术栏目的匿名评论员，而Gaby回了合并为一的德国学习化工。

Illya在纽约城里找了一家全天营业的修车行上夜班赚钱，顺便利用空闲一些的夜晚时间完成论文。他和Napoleon的关系在他从各个国家寄来的明信片中进行着，不温不火。他没再期待过体验那种纯粹的碎裂感，他也不在乎风流浪子Napoleon在那些风光旖旎的欧洲城镇里是否会有一万场艳遇，那些明信片上的只言片语维系着他从一切开始的那个夏天得到的宁静。他的预感告诉他总有一天他会收到一张宣告婚事的明信片，告诉他Napoleon爱上了某个热情如火的意大利女人，而他会平静地接受，然后在对那个夏天的回忆中度过他为之变得虚幻的一生。

七月的某一个周二，一辆法拉利停在了修车行门口，将Illya从电脑中拔了出来。他走出去拉出拖车准备开工，然后看见了靠在车门上抽烟的Gaby。

“有时间吗，帅哥？”她故作挑逗地问，吐出一口烟。

“你哪来的车？”而他忽略了她的玩笑，挑着眉质问她，好像他们昨天才见过面，而Gaby在一夜之间得到了这辆车一样。

“你别问，跟我来。”她把烟头用高跟鞋跟熄灭，把他往车里拽。“我在上班。“他固执地不肯动。

她翻了个白眼。隔着墨镜的晚上Illya仍能清楚地看见她的表情。“你有时候真的很让人失望，熊宝宝。“她转而开始在手包里翻找。”看看这个。“她说。

Illya翻过那一张小小的白卡片，熟悉的花哨字体在同样空白一片的背面跃动了短小的两行。

“他邀请你和他结婚，亲爱的。我们恶毒的美国朋友的全新小花招。”她甜蜜而雀跃地说，仰起头望着Illya。“全新的Napoleon Solo小计划。”

而Illya只是把这张小小的卡片翻过来，又翻过去，他那双巨大的手掌小心翼翼地捧着这小小的纸制品替它的主人表现出惶惑不安。他没有接话，头低得很深，耳尖发红。于是Gaby满意地得知Illya Kuryakin仍然和过去一样对Napoleon Solo一切离经叛道的行为毫无抵抗力。

噢——不如说他简直沉迷于此。

“那本诗集你带着吗？”

Illya终于从暂时的惶惑中挣脱出来。“嗯哼？”

“就是他给你的那本诗集。”

“当然。”他说，随即返回修车行里。当他再出来时他手里拿着一本书，Gaby接过来，小心地翻开。纸页已经泛黄，叠磊着四五种不同的笔迹。她知道那其中三种是Napoleon的八年，其余两种则是Illya一个人在纽约的五年日夜。

“把它送给我吧。”最后她说。

在Illya疑惑的沉默中她缓缓脱下墨镜，让他看到她的狡黠的、微笑着的眼睛，修车行里白色的灯光映在她眼底，衬托出Illya的半身倒影，像是描了金边。

“倘若我不爱上一个女人，我以后大约是会有一个孩子。”她慢慢地说，慢慢地看着俄国人，像是看着他们过去所有疯狂的恶作剧轻飘飘地落在沙地上，堆起一座高高的沙堡。

“如果她非要对你们刨根问底，我就告诉她 ‘看看这本书，这就是那些全部的日子。‘ ”


End file.
